There is known an automobile seat having a configuration in which a lap anchor of a seat belt is mounted to a bracket serving as a connecting portion between a seat cushion and a slide rail (see JP-A-H07-108860). With such a configuration, the lap anchor moves following a sliding motion of the automobile seat, and thus, the tension of the seat belt is kept constant even when the automobile seat is slid.
However, in the above-described related art, the lap anchor on the slide rail cannot follow the movement of the automobile seat when the automobile seat is equipped with a seat lifter. Accordingly, there is a possibility that the tension of the seat belt becomes tight due to the lift-up of the automobile seat.